One Day
by nasonexyouswine
Summary: CrissColfer AU. You can live your whole life not realising what you're looking for is right in front of you. 15th August 2009. Darren and Chris meet on the night of Darren's graduation. Tomorrow they must go their seperate ways. 2 people. 20 years. 1 Day.


**A/N:** A lot of ramble here so I apologise. I've been sitting on this a while and I have a bit of time off work and need something to occupy myself so here we go. Firstly this series is based on the novel _One Day _by David Nicholls, however it will not have spoilers for it because aside from maybe the first two chapters it does not follow the plot of it at all.

Secondly I got myself really confused with dates. At my best guess mid August is roughly when Michigan University does it's exams but I also realise that commencement happens on a different date but I ask you just to suspend your disbelief a little bit for the purposes of this story :P I have only a basic understanding of how the education system works in the US.

**Warnings**: Smoking/Mentioned drug use/Drinking

Enough from me, on with the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>August 15<strong>**th**** 2009**

When Darren woke, it was still dark outside and was eerily quiet. It was the in-between time when most of the hardened party goers had returned to their beds or, indeed, to someone else's and even the most unfortunate workers had not yet stumbled from their homes, pale faced and bleary eyed.

Darren's head was fuzzy with alcohol when he finally managed to claw himself into full consciousness which would probably partly explain why he was tangled up with another boy in a single bed in a pokey student apartment on the night of his own graduation party.

Still, he smiled when he took in Chris' sleeping face, unable to be too worried that he had skipped out on his own party with this beautiful boy lying beside him, so tangled together that Darren wasn't sure he could get free if he wanted to. Chris' face was relaxed and peaceful, his skin almost luminous in the small strip of moonlight that was spilling through the curtains. Darren grinned stupidly when he noticed a small dusting of freckles across Chris' nose, almost invisible, even as close as Darren was.

'You're staring at me' Chris said without opening his eyes and Darren jumped slightly but then just nuzzled in to Chris' neck and smiled against his skin.

'Maybe if you weren't so gorgeous, I wouldn't have to stare' Darren said.

Chris laughed, cracking his lids and peering at Darren sleepily. 'You need your eyes testing.'

Darren brushed a soft kiss to Chris' jaw. 'You need your _head_ testing' he countered childishly. Chris swatted at him gently, before settling the arm back around Darren's waist and allowing him to snuggle in again.

'What will it take for you to let me go back to sleep?' he murmured.

Darren slipped his hand under the edge of Chris' t-shirt, his hand warm against Chris' stomach. 'I can think of a few things' he said in a low voice. Chris tilted his head to accept Darren's kiss, sweet and slow, before pulling away.

'What kind of guy do you think I am?' he teased. 'I don't put out on a first date.'

'Chris' Darren groaned, leaning his forehead into Chris' shoulder and feeling his laugh rather than hearing it. 'Tease.'

'Hey, I don't make the rules, I just enforce them' Chris said but his hand brushed comfortingly through Darren's hair.

'In that case you have to take me for a walk' Darren said.

'Fuck off' Chris said lazily. 'It's like four thirty in the morning. What are you, a dog?'

'It's been said before' Darren admitted. 'Come on! I'm all full of energy now. I need to get it out of my system.'

Chris sighed deeply. 'If I take you for a walk, will you let me sleep?'

'I can't make any promises' Darren said seriously and Chris rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' Chris yawned and stretched, almost elbowing Darren in the face and then slid out of the bed, detangling himself with only minor difficulty. 'You coming then?' Chris asked as he toed on his sneakers and Darren realised he was staring.

'Yes!' he said, scrambling out of bed and pulling on his hoody that he had flung over the back of Chris' desk chair. Chris smiled at him, eyes fond.

'What?' Darren asked, a little self consciously.

'You look ridiculous' Chris said affectionately and he reached up to try and neaten Darren's hair for him a little.

'Don't bother' Darren advised. 'I rock the constant bed head look.'

'I noticed' Chris said drily. 'That and purple pants.' He fixed a judging stare on the offending article of clothing.

'You're just jealous' Darren said. 'Not everyone can pull off purple pants.'

'You're right. Not everyone can. You're one of those people' Chris teased.

'Shut up, Colfer.'

Chris just chuckled and pocketed his keys and cell. 'Come on then, if we're going.'

Darren followed, quiet as possible in the silent apartment. He had only met Ashley for all of two minutes but still felt he didn't want to risk her wrath by waking her at stupid o'clock in the morning. After a moment's hesitation he nipped into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of red wine off the table. It was open but mostly full from earlier and he figured he and Chris could finish it together.

'Classy' Chris snorted when he saw it.

'If we're going to wander the streets, drinking alcohol straight from the bottle, it should at least be wine' Darren said.

It was a mild night and Darren beamed happily to be out, prancing a little bit on the spot while he waited for Chris to lock up.

'You're absurd' Chris muttered but any offense his words might have caused was negated by the arm he slung around Darren's waist. Darren pressed a quick kiss into his hair in response.

'It's weird' he said abruptly, as they started to walk.

'What is?'

'I don't feel like I've only known you for a few hours. I feel like I've known you for ages.'

Chris looked at him thoughtfully. 'I know what you mean. I'm not usually nearly so touchy feely with strangers.'

Darren quirked a small smile. 'I guessed' he said, remembering the way Chris had flinched away from him when Darren had first gone to wrap an arm around him.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh my God! I love this song!' Darren shouted excitedly. <em>

'_Darren, it's August' Joey laughed, trying to tug the microphone off him. _

_Darren pouted. 'Don't care. _Baby, It's Cold Outside _deserves to be sung all year around. Who will sing it with me?'_ _he yelled from his precarious position, standing on the coffee table. _

'_I told you karaoke was a bad idea' Joey muttered to Lauren, who just shrugged, looking amused. _

'_Any takers?' Darren tried again, apparently not noticing that most people were trying not to catch his eye. _

'_My boy will!' a voice shouted eventually and Darren watched as a tall, slender boy was shoved forward out of the crowd. _

'_No, Ashley' Chris hissed. 'He means a _girl_.'_

'_No no!' Darren protested. 'You're perfect. Get up here.' He held out his hand and it was only with the pressure of the crowd at his back that Chris allowed himself to be reluctantly pulled onto the table next to Darren._

'_I don't really do karaoke' Chris tried again, looking longingly at the door. _

'_Come on, dude' Darren pleaded. 'You wouldn't leave a guy hanging would you?'_

'_Yeah, boo!' Ashley shouted, smirking. 'You wouldn't leave a guy hanging.'_

'_You are so dead, Ash' Chris muttered but when the cue came, he started to sing, almost despite himself. Darren was pleasantly surprised by his voice, grinning widely before joining in. _

_They sang, fumbling only a little over the words despite how drunk they both were. Darren made to throw an arm around Chris' shoulders but Chris flinched away from him automatically, a residual response from his high school days. _

'Sorry'_ Darren mouthed and Chris just shrugged, looking embarrassed. _

_They bought the song home, laughing together as they messed up the harmonies and taking wobbly bows to the sounds of whooping and cheers from the crowd. Joey ushered them good naturedly away after a moment, letting someone else step up and take the mic. _

_Chris was about to melt back into the crowd but Darren stopped him. 'Hey man, wait up. Tell me your name at least. Or... well. I can understand why you might not want to after I coerced you into seasonally inappropriate karaoke.'_

_Chris laughed. 'It's Chris' he said. And because he had spent a whole year receiving the follow up question 'and where are you from?' he added, 'from Clovis.'_

'_Well Chris from Clovis, I'm Darren from San Francisco. But forgive me for saying... you don't look like a senior.'_

'_No' Chris agreed. 'Because I am, in fact, a freshman.'_

'_And yet here you are at a graduation party' Darren said with mock severity._

'_I was persuaded into it!' Chris protested. 'It's not really what I was expecting.'_

'_Oh yeah? What were you expecting?'_

'_Hot guys, alcohol... a greater sense of meaning in my life' Chris said. _

_Darren chuckled delightedly. He had all manner of smooth things that he wanted to say in that moment but what came out of his mouth was, 'You're cute.'_

_Chris flushed deeply. 'And you're drunk.'_

'_Well yes.' Darren couldn't exactly deny it after all. 'But that doesn't change the fact that you are cute.'_

_Chris glanced up. A shy smile flickered onto his face. It left his mouth quickly but lingered around his eyes. 'So are you' he said quietly. _

_But the word 'cute' seemed inadequate. Darren was gorgeous. Hair long and scruffy, a faint layer of stubble on his chin, and beautiful eyes warm but hazy with alcohol and probably something else knowing these kinds of parties. Everything about him was messy and thrown together but it was a good look on him and Chris had to acknowledge that he was extremely attractive. Even if he was wearing purple pants. He pulled it off somehow._ _Not that Chris would ever admit that, if questioned. _

'_Hey, Colfer!' A voice broke into their quiet moment. Chris turned and Darren figured it had to be his last name. _

'_Yes, Ashley?' _

'_Me and Kate are heading back to the apartment' she said. _

'_Already?' Chris asked, the surprise evident in his voice. Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'Why? Did Kate break something again?'_

_Ashley laughed. 'Not this time. Nah, we just fancy an earlyish night. You coming?'_

'_Oh...' Chris glanced at Darren. 'I suppose?'_

'_Wait!' Darren said, suddenly sure he didn't want to let this boy slip away just yet. 'I can walk you back later if you like?'_

'_Are you sure?' Chris asked uncertainly. _

'_He would love you too' Ashley said firmly almost before Chris had got the sentence out. 'Later, Colfer. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. In fact, fuck that. Do whatever you want. That boy is _fine_.' She pressed a kiss to Chris' burning cheek and then slipped away with a cheery wave and an obnoxious wink. _

'_Oh my God. I am so sorry' Chris said, looking mortified. But Darren just laughed. _

'_Chill out, Chris. Let me get you another drink.'_

_The rest of the night was a little bit hazy in Darren's mind. But Chris' face shone brightly throughout all the foggy memories. His bright, beautiful eyes and sweeter smile. They had talked and laughed a lot, Darren remembered that. And they had danced, slow and heated, Chris' inhibitions majorly dampened by the amount of alcohol they had drunk. _

_And then they had stumbled back to Chris' together, propping each up and singing obnoxiously. Darren had kissed him then. Right there on the street. Kissed him breathless and then dived back in for more, his hands warm and wide on Chris' hips. Chris had laughed into it and kissed him back just as fiercely, nipping playfully at his lips. _

_Then he pulled away and took Darren's hand. 'Almost there' he promised, his eyes bright and sparkling. _

_They had fallen into bed together but not in the way Darren had imagined. They had just wrapped themselves around each other and talked quietly about anything that came into their heads, trading occasional soft kisses. Darren was pretty sure this wasn't how this sort of thing was supposed to go down but he couldn't bring himself to care with Chris steady heart beat, warm body and lilting voice lulling him to sleep. _

* * *

><p>'You're quiet' Chris commented, patting his pockets and pulling out his cigarettes.<p>

'Thinking' Darren said quietly.

'A dangerous pastime.'

'I know' Darren responded and then laughed. 'Beauty and the Beast' he explained at Chris' curious look.

'I see' Chris said slowly.

'Never mind' Darren said and watched as a lighter flared to life in Chris' hand, throwing shadows onto his face. 'So I didn't ask this earlier. But other than a greater sense of meaning in your life, why are you still in Michigan? Can't be much to keep a freshman here. I mean, you've done all your exams right?' he asked, the question suddenly occurring to him. It didn't really realize that it might be a personal subject until Chris shifted awkwardly and took a long drag on his cigarette.

'It's silly' he replied.

'Try me' Darren said gently. He didn't want to pry but he was curious.

Chris gave him an appraising sort of look. 'I spent a lot of time trying to get _out_ of Clovis' he said eventually.

'Small town?'

'Small town' Chris nodded. 'Where everybody has a truck and no one has a sense of humour.' He sighed. 'Of course I will go back eventually. I love my family, especially my sister. But it's just so stifling there. So we took the house early and had this crazy idea we were going to party hard for a few weeks.'

'And "we" is you and Ashley, yeah?'

Chris nodded. 'And Kate. Housemates, trouble makers and best friends. What about you? Are you heading straight back tomorrow or... well, I suppose today?'

'Oh... yeah' Darren said as if surprised. It hadn't really registered that he would be leaving in the morning, packing up his tiny old car and waving goodbye to a city that had been his home for the last four years. 'God, that's weird. But yeah I'll be heading back to San Francisco, at least for a bit.'

'San Francisco' Chris sighed with undeniable yearning in his voice. 'The Golden city. Is it as wonderful as they say?'

'It's pretty fantastic' Darren said. Chris hadn't really talked about high school but Darren could guess enough and he was sure that it couldn't have been easy. He couldn't help but wonder how much easier and more accepting a life in San Francisco would have been for Chris and realised Chris was probably thinking the same thing. 'But really foggy' he added, almost apologetically.

Chris didn't answer for a moment, staring up at the sky. One hand was shoved deep into his pocket and the other hand held the cigarette to his lips and Darren watched the purse of Chris' lips and the curve of his pale throat as he inhaled deeply before passing the cigarette to him. Darren took it and just held it idly in his hand for a moment, almost transfixed by the lazy twist of smoke.

'Feels like there should be stars on a night like this' Chris said quietly.

'There are never stars here' Darren sighed, staring up too at a sky bleached orange by the city lights. And then, 'A night like what?'

'Don't know' Chris said and shrugged elaborately. 'Just something in the air, you know? This day's got promise. It's like the beginning of your new life. You're being let loose on the world.'

Darren didn't answer for a moment, just took a deep drag of the cigarette and flicked the ash away. 'We should...' but then he stopped because he didn't know what they should do. He just knew that Chris was right. It was his last couple of hours in Michigan and they were young and they should go do _something_.

Chris laughed lightly, reaching for the wine and taking a long swig. 'Sorry. That probably sounded a bit pretentious didn't it? I was aiming for mysterious intellectual. I'm blaming a mixture of alcohol,' he brandished the bottle, 'and the fact that I'm a lit student. It comes with the territory.'

Darren laughed brightly. 'Don't worry. Theatre kids are very often pretentious as well. I could tell you that the theatre is a living beast if it will make you feel better.'

'It would' Chris said and Darren grinned. And then Chris suddenly looked pensive. 'Darren, if it's your last morning here, wouldn't you like to spend it with your friends?'

'Nah' Darren said idly. 'I'm going to see those pricks all the time. We're starting a theatre company together. You, on the other hand, Chris from Clovis, I may never see after tonight.'

'Well, ok then' Chris shrugged. He snagged the cigarette back off Darren, exchanging it for the wine. Darren gave it up willingly; he was only a social smoker anyway. 'Did you have anything in mind?'

'I don't really plan' Darren admitted. 'I just see where the wind takes me.'

'And where is the wind taking us?' Chris prompted.

'That depends' Darren said. 'How adverse are you to fire?'

'Very' Chris said instantly.

Darren laughed. 'In that case, I know the very place.'

* * *

><p>'Peggy's!' Darren said grandly with a sweeping arm movement, gesturing at a small, scruffy diner. It was painted a warm yellow with a cheerful red and white awning and flowers spilled out of the window boxes either side of the door. 'It's open twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. You will not believe the amount of all nighters that have been helped along by trips to this place for coffee.'<p>

He grabbed Chris' hand, and Chris just folded his fingers around Darren's and returned Darren's grin and allowed himself to be dragged inside.

'Darren!' cried a warm voice. A young woman, no more than thirty with dark hair and a wide smile came around the counter. She fixed Chris with a curious look and then shrugged, sweeping the pair of them into a hug. Chris tensed slightly but Darren squeezed his hand comfortingly and after a moment, Chris relaxed, patting her slightly awkwardly on the back before she released them.

'Hey, Peg' Darren laughed.

'Who's your friend?' Peggy asked, looking down at their still joined hands. Chris was still not used to this. The way Peggy looked neither concerned nor disgusted, she just smirked knowingly in a way that Chris expected Darren to get embarrassed about and pull away, but he didn't. He just smiled.

'This is Chris' Darren said, saying his name like Chris was special, someone important and Chris _knew_ he was blushing, he could feel the heat flooding into his cheeks.

'Just the two of you?' Peggy asked, grabbing two menus and ushering them into a booth in the corner. Despite the oddness of the hour, there were a few other customers. A group of girls sat by the window, chatting quietly and a guy slumped on the counter, either asleep or really drunk, Chris couldn't tell.

'Yup!' Darren said.

'I thought you'd be gone by now' Peggy frowned. 'Last time you were here you said it would be your last visit.'

'I lied' Darren said cheerfully. '_This_ is my last visit. I'm going home later.'

'Well it's good to have you' Peggy smiled. 'Two of the usual?' she added, pulling a notepad out of her pocket.

'Chris' Darren said, turning to him. 'You have to try her pancakes. They are to _die _for. Seriously, I heard a guy killed a dude for some once.'

Peggy laughed and swatted him with the pad. 'You are full of shit, Darren.'

'It could have happened!' Darren said defensively.

Chris smiled. 'Well in that case, how can I say no?'

'Good choice' Peggy said, scribbling a small note to herself. 'I'll be back in a jiffy.'

Chris took a moment to look around. It was a little bit scruffy on the outside but cosy and spotless on the inside, clearly well loved. He nodded his approval. 'Cool place' he said and Darren beamed.

'I've been coming here since _I _was a freshman.'

'Oh God, so long ago' Chris teased and Darren laughed before his expression softened to one of simple contentment, looking at Chris with wide eyes.

'Stop looking at me like that' Chris muttered, dropping his gaze to the table.

'I can't help it. You're so fucking stunning. It's actually a problem.' Darren's voice was teasing but his eyes were sincere and Chris shook his head.

'Peggy's right. You _are _full of shit.'

'Geez, man. Learn how to take a compliment.'

Chris sighed. 'Sorry. I'm not really used to...' he made an elaborate gesture between the two of them. 'This.'

A sudden thought occurred to Darren but he kept that one to himself. Asking a guy you've just met whether he was a virgin was just a step too far, even for him. But it might explain a few things. 'What? Eating in diners? You need to get out more' is what he said instead.

'Asshole' Chris said without heat and he met Darren's eyes again with a smile. 'It's just... I felt like you were only talking to me because I saved you from the embarrassment of having to try and sing a duet on your own.'

'That would have been pretty embarrassing' Darren said thoughtfully. 'And I'm sure in my drunken state I would have been convinced that I could pull it off and it would have been a horrible experience for everyone involved. But no, that's not the only reason. I told you I thought you were cute. You didn't believe me then either' he smiled. 'And I felt like we connected on an intellectual level. Even if that level was drunk and stoned at the time. I've always said that there's nothing more sexy than someone that can hold a genuine conversation with you. It's far more about the brain that the looks. Of course' Darren added with a dirty smirk, allowing his eyes to rake Chris' body, 'you've got the full package.'

Chris laughed and shook his head minutely. 'You're so damn earnest about everything' he said eventually.

'Is that a bad thing?'

'No! It's just a thing. A thing that you do. You're one of a kind, Darren.'

'I choose to take that as a compliment' Darren said.

'You should.'

They smiled at each other for a long moment and Darren tentatively reached across the table and beamed when Chris took his hand without hesitation, his fingers sliding into the spaces between Darren's perfectly.

'You're lucky' Peggy announced, approaching with a stacked tray. 'Gary had a load ready to go. Must have guessed you were coming.' She paused when she realised that the boys weren't paying her an ounce of attention and she smiled privately before clearing her throat. 'I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?'

Chris ducked his head again but Darren just rolled his eyes. 'As always, Peg. As always.' But he quickly perked up when Peggy set a plate piled high with pancakes between them, plus a plate each, a small jug of syrup, a steaming coffee pot and two mismatched mugs. 'Brilliant. Thanks, Peggy.'

'No problem, Darren. Be sure to let Chris actually have some, yeah? I know what you're like.'

Darren just scoffed and swatted her away but when she was gone, he turned to Chris looking strangely serious. 'She's right actually. You should eat fast or not at all.'

Chris laughed, dragging a few pancakes from the middle plate onto his own. 'Don't worry. I can hold my own.' He poured some of the syrup on to his plate and raised the first bite to his lips before he realised that Darren was openly staring at him.

'What now?'

'I just want to see you take your first mouthful' Darren said. 'Once you've had a bite of Peggy's pancakes you can never go back.'

'They're that good?' Chris said, staring at the innocent looking food on his fork.

'Ambrosia fit for the Gods' Darren proclaimed.

'Well I'm not sure I want to ruin all other food for myself forever' Chris teased and Darren glared at him.

'Just eat the damn pancake, Chris.'

Chris did, unintentionally making a bit of a show of it, wrapping his lips around the fork, tongue darting out to catch a drip of syrup and moaning obscenely as the flavour hit his tongue. Darren's throat went dry.

'Oh God' Chris mumbled. 'You're right. I just had a literal mouthgasm.'

'I noticed' Darren said, his voice lower than normal. He cleared his throat awkwardly and covered the moment by overstuffing his own mouth. They lapsed into comfortable silence for a while, far too focussed on the pancakes to make conversation.

There was a brief scuffle over the last pancake and then Darren laughed. 'You have it' he said.

Chris' eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'I'm not having sex with you in exchange, Darren' he said seriously. Darren laughed even harder at that.

'No no. I just don't want anyone saying I'm a bad date.'

Chris' head snapped up at the word date and he opened his mouth like he was about to say something. But then he just smiled. 'Well I wouldn't, that's for sure. But how about we split it?'

'Sounds good' Darren said agreeably and watched as Chris focussed on the task of cutting it in half with adorable concentration, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he worked.

'There ya go' Chris said triumphantly and Darren noted with a small smile that Chris had given him the slightly bigger part.

'Thanks.'

Chris just smiled vaguely in response, taking a gulp of his coffee. He drank it black and bitter, like most students who either couldn't afford, or were too lazy to buy milk and sugar on a regular basis. Darren had his almost teeth rottingly sweet, pouring in as many sugar packets as he felt he could get away with without Chris judging him.

'Here' Darren said. It was the last bite of the pancake, doused in syrup and he held it out on his fork to Chris.

Chris cocked his head, an unasked question in his expression.

'I...' Darren hesitated and for the first time he was the one looking a little embarrassed. 'I just wanted to feed you. Is that weird?'

Chris smiled minutely, the same shy smile that was all in his eyes that Darren had received earlier. 'Probably' he said easily but he leaned across and took the bite anyway, holding Darren's gaze as he did so.

Darren was tempted to blurt out '_You're so fucking hot_' but he already knew compliments with Chris were pretty much a lost cause and as much as he wanted to make Chris feel as beautiful as he really was, he wasn't ready to have that battle again just yet. Instead he said, 'You know, they have a jukebox here?'

'And?' Chris asked.

'Dance with me' Darren said.

'No. No way. There are people here.'

'Didn't bother you earlier' Darren said.

'I was drunk earlier' Chris insisted.

Darren pouted adorably, using his big eyes to their full advantage. It was no longer effective on his friends at all, who usually slapped him around the head when he attempted it but Chris melted nearly instantly under the power of Darren's most endearing expression.

'Fine' he groaned and Darren leapt up at once, grabbing Chris' hand and pulling him over to the jukebox. Peggy, who had come to collect their plates, paused at the counter to watch, a fond smile on her face. She had never seen Darren like this before. He was always energetic and smiley but there was a little extra spark in him this morning, in the soft way he looked at Chris, that she couldn't miss.

'What's it to be?' Darren asked, pushing a quarter into the machine. 'Oooh' he said before Chris could answer. 'It's got to be this one.' He pressed a button and Chris couldn't object when the familiar instrumental beginning to _Save The Last Dance For Me_ started up.

'Chris' Darren said with mock sincerity, bowing his head and holding out a hand, 'may I have this dance?'

'You may' Chris said primly and took his hand, gasping when Darren immediately span him in close with a mischievous smile. They danced together, silly and playful, twirling wildly around the small patch of clear space by the jukebox and laughing. They span each other breathlessly over and over until Darren just tugged Chris in and held him close, one arm wrapped around his waist and singing the words softly into his ear.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<br>Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
>Don't give your heart to anyone<em>

And don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling, save the last dance for me

The song ended and they both stood still for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes until Darren leaned forward and pressed a quick and gentle kiss to Chris' lips.

They were interrupted by the girls in the corner who clapped and catcalled good-naturedly before returning to their conversation. Even the guy who had been slumped on the counter had sat up in interest to watch before pressing his face back into the wood again. Drunk then.

'We should go' Darren sighed eventually.

'Yeah' Chris agreed with similar reluctance. He reached for his wallet but Darren batted his hand away, pulling a couple of bills out of his pocket and slapping them on the counter.

'Thanks, Peg' he said and she came around the counter.

'You be good, Darren' she said sternly. 'And you come back to visit, you hear?'

'Yes ma'am! Darren gave her a mock salute and she shook her head at him, before pulling him into a rough hug.

'And,' she whispered into his ear, 'I reckon you've got yourself a keeper there. Hold onto him.' She released him before he could question it but he still looked at her quizzically as they parted before looking at Chris with an expression of dawning understanding.

'And Chris, you come in any time. Bring your friends. The more, the merrier!' she said sweetly.

'I will' Chris said. 'Darren's right. Those pancakes are the best I've ever tasted.'

'Ahh another charmer like Darren, huh?' she teased. 'Well goodbye, boys. Come back soon.'

'Bye, Peggy' they chorused and then tumbled out onto the street.

Dawn was bleeding into the sky as they began their walk back to Chris', tingeing the sky with pink. They walked in silence for a while before Chris cleared his throat.

'What did Peggy say to you?' he asked.

'Huh?' Darren said vaguely, wrapped up as he was in his own thoughts.

'Peggy. She whispered something to you.'

'Oh.' Darren flushed very slightly. 'Nothing important.'

Another short silence.

'Chris?'

'Mmm?' Chris acknowledged him, fishing for his cigarettes again.

'Purely theoretical question' Darren said, a little awkwardly. 'Do you believe in love at first sight?'

Chris turned sharply and gave him a searching look but Darren kept his face carefully cheerful and guileless, as though the answer to the question was of no great importance. Apparently seeing nothing to cause him concern, Chris lit his cigarette and puffed thoughtfully for a moment as he pondered the question.

'No' he said eventually. 'I think there's such a thing as instant attraction or _lust_ I suppose. But my grandma once told me that unwise love is the truest love. That anybody can love someone _because_. That's as easy as putting a dollar in your pocket. But to love someone _despite_, to know their flaws and love them too, that love is true and rare and beautiful.

'I feel that you have to know someone to love them. That is not to say that you need to know _everything_. But you need to know their little quirks. The things that make them smile, their irrational peeves, the things that they hate about themselves that you find yourself loving more than anything. So no. I don't believe in love at first sight. But I think that's OK. Because something as powerful and beautiful as love shouldn't be so easily gained.'

Darren was silent for a moment, everything in him wanting to reach out and hold onto Chris and never let him go just like Peggy advised. 'You make a valid and well reasoned argument' he said eventually.

Chris chuckled slightly. 'But?' he prompted.

'Call me a hopeless romantic but I think it could happen.'

'Hmm' Chris said and he turned to look at Darren with an unreadable expression on his face. 'Maybe someday it will. And I will have to eat my words.'

* * *

><p>They stood on Chris' doorstep, Chris with his hands thrust deep in his pockets, Darren fiddling idly with the strings on his hoody, both avoiding the other's gaze.<p>

'Well... you have my number' Chris said eventually.

'And you have mine' Darren said quietly. They had exchanged numbers, well aware that their paths were about to take their lives in very different directions. Darren didn't want to leave but his trip back to San Francisco, which took well over a day, needed an early start even with an overnight with his cousin in Nebraska planned.

'So I guess this is goodbye' Chris whispered. And suddenly Darren was right there, crowding into his space and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips, reaching up to cup his face and angle his head to kiss him deep and slow and perfect. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's waist, pulling him as close as possible, returning the kiss with a mixture of affection and desperation.

It wasn't until Darren brushed his thumb over Chris' cheekbone in a surprisingly tender gesture that Chris pulled away, gasping slightly, to lean his forehead against Darren's.

'No no' he said, somewhat incoherently. 'I just... I might never see you again after today.' It seemed like a total non sequitur but Darren nodded understandingly. It was already hard enough without making it harder. But he smiled teasingly.

'Stop being so dramatic. We both live in California. It's not like we're going to be miles apart.'

Chris grinned a little sheepishly but shrugged. 'I've never really had a friend worth keeping in touch with until I came here.'

Darren wanted to say that he wanted to be more than friends. That he thought they had something. That he wanted to try. But he had the intention to go travelling soon. And it would be unfair to tie Chris to someone that wasn't even going to be in the country. So instead he simply said, 'I'm gonna miss you, Chris from Clovis.'

'You hardly know me' Chris said quietly but there was only a small pause before he added, 'Me too.'

They stayed there for a moment, wrapped in their loose embrace, neither wanting to be the first to pull away. Eventually though, Chris released Darren, stepping back and wrapping his arms around himself. 'Go' he said with a small smile. 'You've got a long way to go.'

'I'm sure our paths will cross again soon' Darren said. 'In fact, I will make sure of it.'

Chris pulled a face and mimicked Darren. 'Stop being so dramatic' he teased.

'Part of the charm' Darren said. 'Bye, Chris.' He pressed one more kiss to the corner of Chris' mouth, sweet and fleeting, before he turned away. Chris watched him all the way down the street. When Darren got to the corner he turned and lifted a hand, smiling broadly.

And then he was gone.


End file.
